bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hendrik
|birthday = 19th May |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'1" |weight = 81kg |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |bloodtype = B+ |affiliation = Espada |occupation = |partner = Leanne |base of operations = |marital status = Single |education = Espada |status = Active |resurrección = Reptando Anguila}} Hendrik (ヘンドリク Hendoriku) is a of the newly established Espada, who is the of Stefan Legoretta alongside Leanne. Character Outline Hendrik is a young man of quite the stature and physical build. He appears to have short black hair that is quite spiked which is complimented with a pair of warm brown eyes. He appears to wear a three-piece tuxedo when in casual-wear, with his zanpakutō hung at his waist with a belt that has two sockets. On most occasions, he would wear the standard Arrancar Uniform. Hendrik is an evasive man who tends to avoid most questions directed at him. He is normally seen hiding from the general public, only exposing himself to Leanne and Stefan Legoretta, and any other Espada only when deemed necessary. Normally his attitude is calm, but cold. Yet when he is around Leanne and Stefan, he is much more open. History Hendrik was a Gillian-Class Menos before he was converted into an Arrancar through 's experiments with the . He appeared to be discontent with his new form, despite the increase in power. However, he had met Leanne, and soon they began to associate themselves with one another to the point where they had been involved in romantic relations. After the , where the majority of Arrancar had been defeated; Hendrik and Leanne were part of the surviving remnants who flocked under Takeshi Terashima. However; after the formation of Tier Harribel's Espada, they had become subordinates of Stefan Legoretta. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: Hendrik is known to be rather quiet and conserved. Because of this, he is able to see through things that some would miss within their uproar and arrogance. He uses all knowledge he acquires to his advantage whenever the opportunity comes across to him. : As a fraccion, he boasts a considerable amount of spiritual power. It is enough to deter hollows from approaching him when used together with Leanne's own. His spiritual power is a green coloration. : He possesses some skill in unarmed combat, enough to easily disarm weaker Numeros without much effort. He is competent in the use of "Gun-Kata" with his zanpakutō, enough to use it as an initial means of fighting with his hollow powers. Gunslinger Specialization: Hendrik is quite skilled in the use of guns as his primary form of combat. His ability to rapidly shoot targets with remarkable accuracy while avoiding any form of injury is commented on by Stefan. : Hendrik is quite skilled at Sonido. He uses it instinctively in battle, employing it to enhance his own attack speed as well as use it for evasive and travelling purposes. : Hendrik is proficient with the Cero technique. He uses it in conjunction with his guns for even greater effect. By causing the sphere to be more condensed, the sheer penetrating power of his Cero even causes his fellow Fraccion to be slightly deterred at the concept of facing it. : Hendrik is also proficient with the Bala technique. He likes to use it as a means of repulsion, and it normally works quite well in that regard. The penetrating power of his Bala is also enough to be able to pierce through lower-ranking Shinigami and Hollow without needing to exert more than the spiritual energy needed. : Hendrik's Pesquisa is enough to be able to sense most of his enemies before they can sneak up on him, aside from those who have enormous speeds or simply spiritual power beyond his comprehension. Zanpakutō Reptando Anguila (忍びやか痺鰻 Shinobiyaka Shibireunagi Spanish for; Crawling Eel, Japanese for; Stealthy Electric Eel) is the name of Hendrik's true form. When sealed, it is kept in a pair of two pistols with rather large barrels and a sleek, black look to it. It appears that he is able to circulate energy into them and fire it off as small, green bullets. *' ': Releasing with the command, Snare and Paralyze (罠と麻痺 Wanatomahi), a surge of spiritual energy envelops Hendrik's form. Upon its release, lightning and thunder crackles around him, and he catches his remaining energy and forms it into a whip of lightning. His skin tone becomes darker, and his eyes become a golden coloration. Around his entire upper body are a set of tattoos that are black in coloration with a green outline to them. They appear to be most prominent in his abdominal area. :Ressureccíon Special Ability: Within this form, Hendrik has shown the capability to charge his nerve impulses with enough electricity to increase his physical and sensory capabilities by a far margin. From this, he also shows the ability to form tangible electricity through his spiritual energy which he employs as a whip in combat. :*'Corriente Eléctrica' (避雷針 Spanish for; Electric Current, Japanese for; Lightning Rod) is one of his most prominent abilities. By causing electrical currents to flow within him, he increases his nerve impulses to the point where he can cause serious damage to weaker-level opponents with simple strikes. He also fluently employs his electrical weaponry with enough freedom to cause powerful shocks to his opponents. :*' ': With his Ressureccíon comes a powerful surge and increase in spiritual power which allows him to employ his abilities at a far higher level. :*' ': Because of the way electricity is interlaced with his spiritual energy, his Cero and Bala's speed and power have improved immensely. His Cero has shown enough power to entirely paralyze enemies while severely burning them, whilst his Bala can entirely pierce through limbs while numbing them to make his enemy unaware of the amount of pain they're receiving. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Ash9876 Category:Numeros Category:Fanon Character Category:Males